poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Trailer for Thomas, Hiccup, and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Power Rangers
This is the Trailer for Thomas, Hiccup and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Power Rangers. trailer begins with our heroes thinking Harumi: Guess our mind's made up. Lloyd: Yep. Narrator: Seventy legendary heroes... Thomas: Come on, guys, let's get going. head in a shuttle Narrator: Embark on a new adventure. Mac Grimborn: This place is magnificent! Nya: I don't get it. How did we end up here? Narrator: They arrived in the city of Angel Grove. enter the Youth Center notices our heroes Bulk: Skull, look! people is amazed by their appearances Twilight: Uh, Lloyd? Lloyd: Relax. We're cool. Zack: Oh, man, those guys are pumped. Narrator: They met five teenagers with attitude who became Power Rangers. Trini, Zack, Billy, Kimberly, Mac, and Faith become Power Rangers Mr. E: Whoa! Ultra Violet: Cool! Power Rangers! Narrator: And together, they stand against the forces of evil. and Zedd cross their staffs Rita Repusa and Lord Zedd: Make our monster grow! Mondo, Queen Machina, Prince Sprocket, and Klank and Orbus see our heroes on the screen King Mondo: Who are they, and how did they get here? Orbus: It seems to be those heroes who destroyed Malefor. Queen Machina: They have some nerve moving to Angel Grove without your royal authorization. Klank: But what of the Jedi Knight? Prince Sprocket: He'd make a great Silver Ranger. observes the Periscope Divatox: So this is the great Jedi Knight and grandson of Dark Specter. Elgar: Yeah. I found him, Auntie D. Porto: I can't believe Elgar did something right for a change. Rygog: Me either. General Havoc: The Jedi is mine. appears Skylor: Who are you?! Astronema: I am Astronema, your worst nightmare. fights Ecliptor Ecliptor: You're very clever, Green Ranger, but I'm more clever. appears Darkonda: Welcome. watches Scorpius: So, these must be the heroes I've heard so much about. grins Deviot/Trakeena: Nothing can stop me this time. Nothing! Mac Grimborn: Magna Power! into the Magna Defender Kegler: Magna Defender, thank you! rises Olympius: Bow down before me now, or you will feel my power. Thomas: Never! Narrator: In a brand new saga. Dark Specter: They must all unite to finally take over the universe! Nya: Returned to the scene of the crime, huh? Frax: He's not a Mutant, he's a robot, my robot! Harumi: Well, you still have us to deal with! Jindrax: We'll see about that, little missy. Mac Grimborn: Master Org, the one responsible for nature's destruction. Master Org: Impressive, isn't it? gets the Shadow Ninja Storm morpher Mac Grimborn: Shadow Power! into the Shadow Ninja Storm Ranger Narrator: The battle begins. Nya: Mesogog. Mesogog: My forces will unite to take over the Earth. Lloyd: Mora, listen to me! You're a human! Gruumm is not! Mora: I used to be a human, Green Ninja, but that was a long time ago. Mac Grimborn: Magical Source, Mystic Force! into the White Mystic Ranger Faith: Overdrive, Acclerate! into the Quantum Overdrive Ranger Harumi: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! into the Pink Jungle Fury Ranger Mac Grimborn: I don't fear you, Venjix. You won't succeed, whatever you've planned. The Venjix Virus: We shall see, Titanium Ranger. Nya: Go, go Samurai! White Ranger Power! into the White Samurai Ranger Mac Grimborn: Go, Samurai! Quantum Power! into the Quantum Samurai Ranger Kai: Go, go, Megaforce! into the Gold Megaforce Ranger Jay: Legendary Ranger form: Time Force! the Legendary Ranger form Time for... Time Force! into the Red Time Force Ranger Cole: Dino Charge, power up! into the Black Dino Charge Ranger Lloyd: Dino Super Charge, power up! into the Orange Dino Super Charge Ranger Zane: Ninja Spin! into the Silver Ninja Steel Ranger Mac Grimborn: Super Ninja Spin! Quantum Power! into the Quantum Super Ninja Steel Ranger Lord Draven: Seven Ninja Steel Rangers?! P.I.X.A.L.: Beast Morpher, power up! into the Silver Beast Morpher Ranger Kai: Let's do this! Jason: It's Morphin Time! Ryan: Titanium Power! Narrator: Coming soon. clashes with Evox as the trailer fades into black Narrator: Thomas, Hiccup, and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Power Rangers. Category:Trailers Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:Trevor7626 Category:Thomas and Friends/MLP:FIM/HTTYD/Power Rangers saga